terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Ryder
Natasha is the youngest daughter of Leo Ryder and Terese "Tess" Ryder. Conceived during an event in Terra Alpha space that caused everyone exposed to the rift energy to de-age. Natasha was born a happy, healthy infant. Possessing her mother's innate intelligence and her father's stubbornness. Leo was drunk and Tess was in too much pain to realize that when they named her Natasha, it was simply another form of their other daughter's name. It was originally going to be Evelyn, but Natasha wound up on the birth certificate. Growing up, Tasha, had spent most of her time with her mother, as her father was stationed on Trill setting up security after the Imperium attack and occupation. Following his return to Terra Alpha full time, she grew close to him and developed a love for music, much as her siblings did, thanks to her father playing various instruments and almost always had some music playing of various genres. Following her father's death, Tasha spent a bit more time with her 'big sister' Natalia, while her mother sorted things out. At age 5 she was already playing the piano and her mother's ukulele. As she got older and started to develop, she worked with her sister in law, Alice Huntington-Ryder, as both a sizing model for their junior clothing line, but also worked as one of her models and ambassadors. It was doing that, when Tasha found she enjoyed being a 'people person'. She ran for Class President in high school, graduated Valedictorian. Originally, she had considered getting into possibly counseling, like her mother, but found her business acumen was something she wanted to develop further. Interning at AlphaTek, she learned the business side of things while she got her degree in business administration. Tasha was approached by the Navy and offered a rank of Lt right out of college, but she refused and managed some of the civilian services. Her 'big brother' Nick made her an offer she couldn't refuse, he made her part owner in the Blues and Rock Club that bore their father's name. Around this time she had found she wanted to serve in some way, but knew that she was too well known to really be an officer or even a spy. BUT her brother, being the cagey tactician he is, suggested that she could train with the Alpha Section Intelligence, learn to keep an eye out on things and take 'modeling gigs' in other areas that were covers for spy missions. She jumped at the chance. Knowing she couldn't run the bar and do all that, she brought in one of her best friends, Kim Sandoval, to help manage the front of the house. Kim and Tasha were only a few years apart and while Tasha had no romantic feelings toward Kim, she was as close to her as a sister. With Natasha's model good looks, bubby attitude and "smarter than she looks" personality, she grew her brother's business into one of the most successful music venues in the entire region. Tasha was listed as one of Capitol City's "Top 30 under 30" for three years in a row. Being at number 12 and number two the past two years. Despite her fame, she is single and has no real plans to 'settle down', she enjoys being single and dating. Her years as a model have given her a rather open and honest personality, she doesn't really hide much, what you see is what you get with her. When she started to develop the "Kellow Thickness" as her Uncle Stefan called it, she embraced it, even though she is almost always training in the Alpha Section gym and is naturally strong and agile, she is still very curvy. She has no problem if people see her thighs jiggle or her blouses can barely contain her. It's how she's built. Even the more 'leering' of admirers, she just dismisses them with a wave of her hand. Citing, 'they would hit on me even if my lingerie clad butt wasn't on the side of a shop window, some men just hit on anything with breasts. Category:Characters